Bloody Wonder
by Mr. Stench
Summary: Nellie Lovett's life couldn't be better. She had everything she ever needed and wanted. While her whole world is perfect, she is about to have a rude awakening and her perfect life, will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ I don't own any characters or rights to _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._ This is nothing more than a fanfic. Please comment and tell me your thoughts. :)

This doesn't take place at any particular place in the movie.

 **Introduction:**

Nellie (Mrs. Lovett) has been happily together with Sweeney Todd for quite some time. Living in a small shop in downtown London while Sweeney does the "barbering" and Mrs. Lovett baked the pies, she thought life couldn't get any better. While her whole world is perfect, she is about to have a rude awakening and her perfect life, will never be the same again.

 **Chapter 1:**

"Here you go. One meat pie," Nellie said to the customer standing before her. The boy takes his meat pie and takes a seat.

 _Poor boy,_ thought Nellie, _has no clue what he's eating._ Nellie stood over the counter with her hand under her chin, observing the boy eating the human filled pie.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Went the bell hung above the shop's door. Just the person she wanted to see.

"Hello, love," she greeted to Sweeney. She walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Business slow?," she asked.

"Very," muttered Sweeney under his breath as he kissed Nellie slowly.

then remembered the boy and stopped the kissing. "The boy," Nellie explained.

"Right," Todd said.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to the basement door. "I'm going to go make another batch of pies. Could you watch over the shop for a bit?"

"I'll come with you. Business is slow anyways," Todd said, sincerely.

"No, no, better not. Uh... the boy! The boy is still here."

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The door slammed shut as the boy walked away.

 _Oh no,_ Nellie thought.

Sweeney started to hug her and began to open the basement door behind her.

"No! No," Nellie said, startled.

"Why so worried?," he whispered with a smirk. He softly and slowly tried to kiss Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie backed away and walked over to the counter, stirring the batter. "No worries. Just... baking," Nellie stuttered.

A questionable look left on Sweeney's face made Nellie queasy.

He walked slowly towards her. "What are you hiding from me, Nellie?"

Nellie felt dizzy and lost in her thoughts. _Why'd I do it? Why'd I do it?_ She thought, just before she fainted.

"Nellie, my love...Nelllllie?"

It was Sweeney's voice.

 _Oh no, it wasn't a dream. Or was it?_

Her eyes flickered open.

Sweeney stood over her bed, looking at her with a worried expression.

All her feelings and worries came rushing back at her and that's when she realized it wasn't a dream.

She struggled to get out of bed, to run away from reality. To escape Sweeney's hand. To just disappear forever.

Sweeney pushed her back in bed, to try to calm her down. He held her hand tightly. She was shaking terribly bad.

Her worst nightmare, is coming true.

"Breathe... Breathe... Breathe," he said, slowly each time he said it.

She did as she was told, and suddenly feeling exhausted. She started crying.

"No! NO! Sweeney, I'm sorry!... Please... No! Sweeney, I love... you!," she splattered as her tears got harder.

"Wha..," Todd tried to speak as Mrs. Lovett yelled over him.

"Ahhh! No... No... No... Why why," she sobbed, "I did it.. in th... basem... I'm so sorrhe-he-he!"

And Sweeney knew exactly what she was talking about.

 _Nellie killed Lucy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sweeney was in a state of confusion. Angry confusion.

" ...," he tried speaking before Nellie ran out of bed.

She ran. Ran fast. Her legs were like jello and could barely stand, let alone run. She bumped into the door and walls on her way to escape. _Where am I going?_ She thought.

Sweeney was left, again, with many feelings. He stood up slowly, but he didn't go after Nellie. No, instead he walked slowly towards the basement.

Sweat pours down Nellie's face as she ran in the wet darkness. Her screams are covered by thoughts and sounds of Lucy dying in the basement. The sounds of Lucy's heartbeat breaking piece by piece as Nellie tortured her with Sweeney's love. The memory haunts her as she falls uselessly to the wet ground as the drops continue to fall.

 _Creeeeaaaaak_ went the basement door that slowly opened. _Is this real? Did she actually do it?_ Sweeney thought. Step by step he traveled to the basement, horrified of what he was about to see.

Sure enough, there was Lucy. Leaning against the old fashioned oven, waiting for her soul to be vanished.

"Lucy...," he sang to himself, "Oh my god..."

Sweeney knelt down beside her corpse, grieving. "What has she done?"

He stood up quickly... speed walking towards the door. "Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder," he muttered under his breath, "Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always." The shop's door slammed shut behind him as he picked up speed. He turned the corner and laying a few yards ahead of him was Nellie, laying uselessly on the ground.

Sweeney backed up and hid behind the corner, watching.

Mrs. Lovett tried to stand but collapsed. "Evvv..erythiiiinnng I did... I sswswwair, I thh..ought it was.. own..ly for the bessssttt," she sobbed, loudly.

Sweeney turned the corner completely now and sank down the brick wall with his hands in his face. _She's useless and scared,_ thought Sweeney, _she killed my wife but Nellie, oh, Nellie, how much I love you._

Sweeney stood up, slowly and quietly as he walked over to Nellie. Her head was face down in a mud puddle. He bent down next to her. She jumped as he touched her, as she crab-walked with her mud filled hair over her flawed face.

He inched closer to her and moved her dirty hair out of her face. Nellie's face was in a state of terror and sadness. Her face was covered in mud mixed with redness and sweaty tears.

Sweeney tried to wipe off her droopy eyeliner with his thumb and gave a sad smile.

"Nellie, oh, Nellie," he whispered into Nellie's ear as he hugged her tightly. "Shhhh... it's okay, my pet. Shhhh..."

She closed her eyes and her crying went to a whimper. Sweeney held her up right to keep her from falling.

He stood up with Nellie's knees bent over his arm and her back resting against the other. Her head against his chest, hoping he wouldn't try to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Nellie... Nellie, wake up."

Nellie opened her eyes. Everything was a blur, but enough to see she was in her room. Sweeney's voice sounded distant, even though he was right beside her.

"Wha...," she tried speaking before Sweeney interrupted her raspy voice.

"Shhhh...," he said, quietly, while he started to unbutton her muddy dress.

She took her bedroom covers and covered herself up with a frightening expression.

"Mr. T, what are you doing?" she choked out.

She has no idea what he was going to do. His emotionless face gave no hints.

He took his hand and shut her eyes, slowly.

She wanted to cry but had no tears left. Her body was flimsy and useless, with no energy to fight him.

 _Please, no, please_ , she begged to herself, with her eyes still shut.

He began again, but this time, he continued. He slipped off the heavy dress and flipped her over, lightly. Sweeney sat next to her on the bed as his fingers danced across the back line of her bra. With just a snip, the tension was released.

Nellie was breathing hard with her eyes still glued shut.

He stood up and flipped her back over.

Nellie's eye shot open and saw Sweeney hovering over her half-nude body.

Sweeney must have sensed her fear. He leaned over and kissed her deeply as she returned the love.

Nellie has never been so confused in her life, but it felt good to have such love rather it was for revenge or not.

Sweeney removed the laced straps from her shoulders as Sweeney's warmth covered her bare breasts.

"What's the meaning of this?" Nellie breathed, hard and loud.

With no response, his hard, warm kisses continued down her body, with his hand following behind.

Reaching the pantie line, he took his hands and slid them under her bottom, following the pantie line the whole time. He gripped the elastic line and pulled down.

"Oh, Mr.T." Nellie said, loudly.

He threw her laced fabric behind him and began to pick her up.

"What! Noo! Mr. T, please, explain to me, please."

No words escaped his mouth and no energy Nellie had to fight back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Nellie heard the humming almost instantly after Sweeney carried her out of her room.

 _What is that?_ She thought.

Sweeney walked down the hall as the humming grew louder and more familiar. Sweeney took a right going through the bathroom door. He turned the water off after putting Nellie in the full tub, gently.

 _Drowning_ was the first word that came to Nellie's mind. So many mixed feeling Nellie had about Sweeney's actions. _He has_ always _been_ _good at hiding his feelings and actions._ Nellie thought.

Mrs. Lovett sank down in the water, feeling completely exposed. Even if there was no bubbles, just water, she felt a little better.

Sweeney moved his way and sat on the toilet seat, right next to the bathtub. He stared at her with his dark brown eyes that looked like a black pit swallowing her eyes into his soul. He didn't blink or move his eyes away from hers, like trying to read a book in an unknown language.

"Mr. T," Nellie spoke, breaking the ice.

He jumped a little as if he was elsewhere a few moments ago.

"Mrs. Lovett ," he spoke, his voice harsh, but knowing that it wasn't intended to be.

"What's happening to me?" Nellie whispered, her eyebrows furrowed.

His face deepened with a much sadder expression. He wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. He stood up and took a step towards the tub, kneeling beside it.

Nellie sunk a little deeper in the warm water as if the water protected her.

Mr. Todd took her neck in both hands and tilted it back in the water as Nellie's eyes shut and her head went under slowly. He raised her almost immediately as if he was trying to tell her it's okay.

He took his left hand and grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some on her dirty, wet hair.

"Thank you." Nellie said, not really understanding why she said it.

Sweeney rubbed in the shampoo, massaging her scalp.

A smile approached on his face as he concentrated on cleaning her hair.

Rather it was good or evil, she didn't know.

Nellie got lost in her thoughts as Sweeney continued to clean her. With not much to say, she drifted away in her own world; the world before she told Mr. Todd about Lucy; the world that she knew best; the world that is called her _memories._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sweeney finished up cleaning Mrs. Lovett and if she knew what Sweeney was thinking, she probably could have enjoyed it a little more ... or a little less, depending on what he was thinking.

Sweeney got a towel for her and opened it up and waited for her wet body to soak the towel.

She got out of the bath and he wrapped the towel around her, tightly. After he finished, they stood in the bathroom with his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest, both their lips curved downward.

She lifted her head and looked directly at him and his head turned instantly in-sync with hers.

"I'm going to get dressed," she said.

Sweeney nodded, leading her out of the bathroom. Mrs. Lovett made a left turn, to go to her room and Sweeney made a right turn, going towards the kitchen.

With that, Mrs. Lovett slowly and quietly shut the bedroom door.

 **...**

After she got dressed, she walked out to the kitchen and saw Sweeney sitting there with a drink, his head partly down.

She took a seat next to him and said, "So, love, what's going to happen?"

She prepared herself for the worst, ready for whatever was about to be said.

But no words came out.

"Mr. T, you there?

"Mhm?" he looked up as if he didn't hear.

"I said, what's going to happen? Come on now, I'm ready."

She closed her eyes and lift her shoulders quick and let them drop with a smirk. As if he was putting a spell on her.

Sweeney couldn't help smiling at this as if everything was amusing right now.

She opened her eyes and let her face relax.

"Really, Mr. T. I gotta know."

With a more serious tone, he said, "You know what you did and you know what I have to do. Nothing is easy in life, either for you ... or me."

With that said, he got up and walked to the room that they slept in together and shut the door.

"But I don't know what you must do ...," Nellie said to herself in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Nellie approached their room, with much hesitation, she opened the door.

Mr. Todd was laying unusually straight on his back, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded neatly across his stomach.

Mrs. Lovett shut the door, slowly, never letting her eyes drift away from Todd's still body.

She walked over to the bed and laid exactly like Sweeney.

Of course, she was the first to speak.

"But I don't know what you must do," she repeated, but this time, with an audience.

Sweeney sat up, cross-legged on the bed. All color in his face had vanished, only the dark purple circles under his eyes remained. He took his hands into hers and pulled her up. They both sat cross-legged, facing each other, hand in hand.

"I guess I procrastinated long enough, eh?" his voice had an rough, edge texture to it. "Nellie, dear, I love you and you should know that. You know that, right, love?"

It sounded to Nellie that he wasn't asking her. He was trying to convince himself.

"Of course," she looked up at is dark, teary eyes, already have been looking at her.

They sat there like that for a long while, silent tears fall down each others cheeks, the tears for one other.

She cried for him for feeling what she would have thought if Sweeney killed someone she loved.

He cried for her for feeling what he would have felt for being honest, but the confession was too late.

 _Why did it take her so long to confess? She really had no choice. It was either let her tell me herself or let me see for myself._ Sweeney thought. Just now realizing this, Sweeney felt a flash of anger. _If it wouldn't have been for wanted to bake pies with Nellie, then she wouldn't have told me. I still wouldn't have known._

"Sweeney!"

Sweeney stayed still. He was now looking at the bed, in a full daze. Catching his eyebrows high up in an arch, eyes squinted.

Nellie took her finger and tilted his chin to look at her. She tilted her own head in confusion, eyes big and aware.

"Mr. T?"

"I'm ... I'm sorry. I'm just now realizing things," he said, way to slowly.

Nellie released all tension in her body, lips tight as if she was annoyed.

"Just now realizing that you would have found out either way and if it weren't for slow business, you still wouldn't have known?"

 _Looks like I'm not the only one who processed this._ He looks up, fast.

"Yes ... indeed."

"The shock must have delayed your thoughts, but love ..." there was a desperation in her voice.

"No! Not ' _love_.' I ain't your ' _love_ ,'" he tore his hands away from hers. He could feel his voice rising and his face was boiling. "After all these _years_ , you knew I loved her! You kn **O** w **I LOVE HER**. You _knew_ she was _mine_. I **wasn't** _yours_ , _Nellie_! I was _hers_! Your just a greedy _**BITCH**_!" His hand made hard contact with her red cheek.

Everything went silent.

 _He slapped me!_ Nellie screamed to herself.

Everything was a blur of strange confusion. Never in million years would she thoughts he would do that.

As much as she wanted to cry, she didn't. She didn't want Sweeney to think she was weak. But whats it matter now?

And that's just it. It doesn't matter because Sweeney hates her and she never felt as more weak and hurt as she does now.

 **...**

Sweeney was raging inside.

 _She deserved it! I don't regret a thing! She was building a volcano the moment she killed my Lucy! Why wouldn't she have gotten rid of the body? Why leave it in the basement for me to find? Stupid girl. And this. This is just the beginning of the eruption._

Sweeney reached over and grabbed Mrs. Lovett's auburn hair and yanked it down. Nellie gave a small yelp and plummeted to the bed.

He pulled out a razor and said, "Any last words?"

And that was the moment, Mrs. Lovett lost it and cried. She covered her face with her hands and spread the tears all over her face. She cried for her foolish actions. She cried for Sweeney's rage. She cried for feeling weak. But most of all, she cried for Lucy.

"Mum?"

Mrs. Lovett uncovered her face and looked widely at Mr. T.

"The boy! I forgot about the boy! I forgot he was cleaning your shop!," Nellie whispered in a frantic.

"Who cares about him. I have other things to worry about," the razor was tight against her neck now.

"Please Mr. T! Not when the boy is here! You can do anything you want, I swear. Just not when the boy is here! Please!"

Sweeney looked hard at her. "Fine," he took the razor away and held her hand. Before she knew it, he sliced the palm of her hand, a deep red wound in sight instantly.

Her mouth opened in pure astonishment and pain. He got up and stormed to the door and pushed Toby out of the way after he opened it. And was gone.

"Mum!," Toby ran towards her. "What happened, Mum?"

"Nothing, boy. Nothing."

"Be right back," Toby ran out the door and came back in record timing with a wet cloth. He sat next to her and took her hand and dabbed it lightly.

Nellie jumped at the sudden pain.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

" No no, your fine. Thank you."

Toby stopped and looked at her swelling face from tears.

"What? What is it?," she asked.

He whispered so quietly that she could barely hear him, "No one's gonna hurt you, no ones gonna dare."

"Please. Toby, no," she plead.

"Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."

And then, she started crying. Harder than ever before as Toby laid there with her, singing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Nellie woke up to the door slamming shut. She sat up, quick; frantically looking around. Tension was all over her body when she realized Mr. T took the place where Toby was, right beside her bed.

"Where's the boy?" Nellie questioned with much fear. Fear for Toby, not for herself.

"Away" was his only response.

Sweeney's eyes pierced into her soul. Angry, determined, daring... unafraid.

Mr. Lovett stayed as still as her body would allow. While her body was still, her mind was racing. _Where was Toby? Was Sweeney going to kill her? If so, was he going to make it dramatic and slow, or fast?_

Mr. T took her hand and pulled her onto her feet. He guided her out of the bedroom and towards the shop's doors.

 _This is it_ , Nellie thought.

As soon as they stepped outside, Sweeney's grip tightened and led to the door where no one came out of.

Sweeney forcefully pushed Nellie into the candlelit room. In the middle of the room lied the masterpiece Sweeney created while Mrs. Lovett was sleeping. Letting go of her arm, she carefully walked over to the lump that was covered with Sweeney's black leather cloak. As Nellie bent down over the cloak, Sweeney stepped towards her with the razor in hand.

Beneath the cloak was something Nellie would soon discover as a small, lifeless body. Looking much like the child she has came to love more than herself. Toby.

She immediately started sobbing, turning to Sweeney's harsh face; yelling " **MONSTER! MONSTER!** " Slamming herself on the floor like a child. Mr. T stood upon her, staring in disgust. Having enough of her loudness, Sweeney yanked her hair towards the ceiling, receiving a small yell from her mouth. Sweeney held her up, like a puppet, getting no help on her side. He dragged her over to the Chair. The Chair where every customer lost their life due to his rage. And now it was Nellie's turn.

Mr. Todd kicked the belts aside, for he definitely wouldn't be needing them. Nellie was putting up no fight what-so-ever.

Thrusting her into the Chair, Sweeney went in his usual position, giving Nellie no satisfaction of having a "special" death. Sweeney cleared his throat, and spoke:

"Nellie Lovett. The one I thought was my second love. The one I thought I could count on, in so many situations. But unfortunately one comes before two, and my first love was brutally killed by my second. Irony, isn't it great?"

Mrs. Lovett began to sob louder, regretting everything from the past.

"As you see, you decided to kill the one I loved dearly. So in return, I killed the one you loved. You can think of it as a thank you, I suppose."

At that, she cried hard and loud. Cursing the day she ruined everyone's life. Sweeney's, Lucy's, Toby's, and now, her own.

"But Nellie, oh sweet Nellie, we both know being 'even' is not ever good enough for me, right? I always have to be more. Be bigger than everyone else. And that includes you. So I guess you can think of this as a double thank you."

She still continued to cry through Sweeney's speech, and telling Toby how sorry she was.

Sweeney put his hand around Nellie's neck and jerked her head towards the ceiling, their eyes staring into each others.

Her eyes, so dark and pitiful, really. He could see his own reflection in her teary-filled eyes. His eyebrows narrowed towards the center of his face. Eyes squinting and cheek bones as sharp a nail, lips in a thin straight line. Nellie was right. He was a monster.

" **SHUT YOUR EYES!** "

She quickly obeyed, shaking the image of himself away.

Without a moments hesitation, he slit her throat with no regret and much satisfaction.


End file.
